Melting a Heart of Ice
by NightWatch
Summary: SSxOC It's a new year at Hogwarts and with a new year comes a new DADA teacher. Snape of course is not happy about this until he realizes that the new teacher is someone who used to be very close to him will sparks flame in Hogwarts? Will Snapes heart of


**AN: I don't own anything of JK Rowling's but I do own Drucilla! So this is my first time writing, and I really am sorry if it sucks, but I will try to get better sooooo enjoy! Oh and bold inside the story will be their thoughts okie dokie?**

**

* * *

**

She stood outside the gate to the castle, mesmerized as to how it's beauty has remained the same even after all the years since she was a student there. Her name is Drucilla Astrid and she is to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher.

**I hope I'm not underdressed she thought sarcastically**, true she was not the type to dress conservative, but she felt she had over done it this time. She wore a simple maroon robe with a matching maroon and black corset and skirt underneath and her favorite black boots. It was four days before the other teachers had to be here, so it would only be her and professor Dumbledore and possibly McGonagall. As she made her way up to the doors she was surprised to be immediately greeted by Dumbledore

"Miss Astrid! How wonderful of you to have arrived so early!"

"Well it was required I get here before the students and I'm not much for interactions unless it's called for."

"Meaning you did not wish to meet the teachers before you were settling in?"

"Precisely professor"

"Ah Drucilla you have not changed a bit"

She laughed lightly in response "is that a compliment or meant to be offensive?"

"Now Drucilla, you know I could never offend you, you're like my daughter!" again she laughed "Well, then I will introduce you to people you already know, and introduce you to the halls I know you missed"

Professor Dumbledore took her through the halls which she had not seen since her adolescence. It was amazing what time had done for her. It made her look even more angelic than she had looked when she was a child. When she attended Hogwarts as a child, she was a very small and petite girl, with short black hair that she often kept pulled back. Not much had changed, except she was now taller, she had a little muscle but not over the top, and her hair was no longer constricted to the bounds of a rubber band, for she now let it flow freely in waves of raven silk. She was not vain, but she knew she was attractive on some level, her favorite features about herself was she was as pale as snow, and had the strangest color of eyes, they were blood red, so that they seemed to just be brown but upon closer inspection, you'd find they were indeed red.

After Dumbledore had finished refreshing her memory of where everything was, they were off to meet the professors who were already there.

**Hopefully the only one is Minerva, I really can't handle meeting new people today**

Unbeknownst to Drucilla she was about to run into a very familiar face she had long forgotten. They entered the teachers lounge and she was greeted by the stern but kind smile of Minerva McGonagall.

**Just as predictable as ever…but who's this?**

Her attention was then on that of a shadowy figure leaning against a dark corner who was currently glaring at the ground.

**No way…**

"Severus, are you not going to greet our new defense against the dark arts professor?" Dumbledore said lightly

Professor Snape let out an exasperated sigh and looked up to be greeted by the blood red orbs of Drucilla Astrid. He felt his blood run cold and the heat rush to his face immediately.

"Dru?"

"SEVY!" She then caught him off guard in a running hug that threw him off slightly and almost sent both him and herself flying to the floor.

"You haven't aged a day Sevy!"

"Now Dru you've always been a horrible liar" a ghost of a smile appeared on professor Snapes mouth.

Dumbledore chuckled at the fact that they still remembered the nicknames they had given each other when they were students, and that Severus seemed to still have the same affections for her as he did when he was young.

:FLASHBACK:

Severus sat down alone in detention waiting for the other one who got him into detention to show up. **Great now I get to be stuck in here with a Gryffindor….though she is beautiful….but a Gryffindor all the same…where is she, if she fails to show up then she'll get double detention.**

No sooner had he thought this when a young Drucilla Astrid came bounding in the doors to the classroom where filch and snape were already waiting. "OH NO! I'M NOT LATE AM I?"

"You came very close Astrid but technically you still have one minute so you're ok" growled filch "now then, in that closet there is brooms, rags, buckets and mops, you are to clean this room for two hours without the use of magic understood?"

"yes sir" Snape and Astrid answered monotone.

Now I'll bet you're wondering why they got detention? Well, as it turns out, they were walking in the hallway, and Astrid made the mistake of bumping into an already angry Snape "excuse me" she said "watch where you're going Idiot" "Hey! I said excuse me you could etleast be a little nice about it!" and they were off on an argument. Drucilla, was usually a very nice girl who didn't argue, and never let her temper get the better of her, but this arrogant boy seemed to just make her snap so she tackled him and they were engaged in an all out war. And that is how they ended up here in detention.

As they were cleaning Severus decided to see how far he could push this little witch till she cried "this is all you're fault you know" he started

"Oh and I suppose you had NOTHING at all to do with it correct?"

"Well you should watch where you're going!"

"Oh you're right, I should make a path for the great almighty Severus Snape from now on" She bit back sarcastically

"You Gryffindor are all the same!"

"I hope that wasn't your comeback Snape"

"oh shut it Astrid, we both know that you're nothing you try to seem"

"Like you are, you act like the big bad scary slytherin. Tch YA RIGHT! I've never met anyone more cowardly than you!"

That had hit a nerve "Don't you dare speak that way about me when you don't even know me you insolent little bitch!" he threw down his rag.

She had hit a nerve and she felt a twinge of guilt and when she feels guilt she does the only thing she can. She sighed and put her rag down and stood up eye level with Snape. He glared at her hatefully and she looked up at him with sincere eyes "You're right, I had no right to speak of you that way when I don't even know you….I'm sorry"

Of course he was surprised, none of his tormentors had ever openly apologized for making him feel bad…was this a trick? "What are you playing at Astrid?"

"Dru.."

"Excuse me?"

"please, all my friends call me Dru" And there it was Severus snape now had a friend. **What do I do now?...I mean I can't be friends with her she's a Gryffindor, well it's not like I have any friends in slytherin house anyway…**

"Severus" he then answered

She smiled at him and laughed "Severus? That's so boring, I'm calling you Sevy!" he cringed at the nickname and she laughed again "ok ok, I won't call you that in public"

He let out a sigh of relief "promise?"

"Cross my heart!" She then threw his rag back at him, "get to work we still have an hour left" and for the first time in that year, he smiled.

:END FLASHBACK:

As the years went on, Drucilla and Severus only grew closer. Severus was made fun of a lot, but he always had Drucilla right there defending him. Drucilla was of course ridiculed for her friendship with Severus, and when she declined Sirius Black's date proposal it only made things harder on the both of them but they didn't really care as long as they still had each other. Soon enough Severus developed a crush on Drucilla completely unaware that she was harboring the same affections for him. Sadly before either could let the other know how they felt, Drucillas mother moved her to Beauxbatons and did not allow her to write to Severus. And when Severus wrote to Drucilla, her mother intercepted the letters. The only time they had to write to each other was during the school year until eventually they stopped writing to each other at all.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Awwww so sad huh T.T anyways, ya this is my first time writing….and uh..well IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! Unless it's constructive criticism that works to so ya hehe**


End file.
